


Summer

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 1</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://rumpelsnorcack.livejournal.com/">rumpelsnorcack</a>: Gilmore Girls, "summer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Luke frowned at the phone as he hung it up. Lorelai was notorious for her bizarre requests but this one had puzzled him more than most. Sighing, he grabbed his toolbox from behind the counter and headed to her house anyway. 

There was no answer when he arrived, but the door was (of course) unlocked, so he let himself in. 

“Lorelai? What the hell are you wearing? It’s the middle of the summer!”

Lorelai had emerged from the kitchen clad in a hat, scarf and gloves. “Oh, thank god you’re here. Kirk broke the AC and it won’t turn off.”


End file.
